Go After Me
by FRDwriteR
Summary: Would you listen to your mind or your heart? Would you let go of the one you've always loved, and be with the one who always made you smile and laugh? (Unfinished)
1. Invitation Of Summer

Chapter 1

The blue haired lad leaned on the wall as the other students passed by him, chatting with one another happily, ignoring the humid weather.

Ichijo Raku was a man of many… qualities. Son and heir of a Yakuza family, he was stuck to being named as the – _Delinquent._ Something you don't see too often in schools.

He leaned on the wall wearing his regular school uniform as he waited for someone. He was currently outside the school gates, staring at the azure sky as he thought, _"Why's she so late…?"_

Just then, a familiar voice spoke to him.

"O-Ohayo… Ichijo-kun…" a girl with brown long hair greeted him as she clutched her bag tightly, looking at the ground instead of him. A faint blush could be seen on her face but Raku didn't even notice it, being dense himself… Surprised by the girl's greeting, he chocked on his own words. "O-Ohayo Onodera …" Onodera Kosaki was a girl with many of the _waifu_ qualities. Like literally. An adorable girl who's cute, nice and gentle… and caring…

A short girl wearing glasses suddenly walked beside Onodera. (I'm just using Onodera since it's more common)

"Kosaki, hurry up we're gonna be late…" when she looked at Raku, she changed her emotionless expression to a … somehow surprised but still emotionless… "I'll go first." She looked at Onodera, as if giving her a sign before heading in.

Miyamoto Ruri. Onodera's best friend and also the quiet girl. She helps Onodera with the _thing_ most of the time and yeah…

Now there was an awkward silence between the 2 teenagers. Just staring at their feet not knowing what to say or even do, they just walked together and went inside the school, Raku totally forgetting who he was _waiting_ for. As they headed to their class, Raku decided to start up a conversation that he hoped, would last for some time.

He cleared his throat and began. "So… What're you gonna do for summer break..?"

Onodera flinched at his sudden question but responded back, still not looking directly at him. "My family and I are gonna go to Hokkaido…"

"Hokkaido hmm?" he replied.

Onodera just nodded and then continued walking. A thought then came in to Raku's mind.

 _Family? Then Haru's also going with her then… seems like I won't be able to invite them then_ … Deep in thought, he didn't notice that both of them had already reached the class.

"Ichijo-kun, we're here…" she said as she slowly walked in, not wanting to part with him. Though they were in the same class, their seats were actually quite far away from each other. "Ah gomen."

After that short and I'd say awkward conversations of theirs, both of them parted ways and went to their designated seats.

A boy with short messy blonde-ish green-ish hair approached his table. He wore a cat-like smile and then grinned at Raku. "Raku, how's it going with Kosaki-chan?" he asked in a teasingly tone.

"… No progress…" Raku hung his head down in disappointment as he replied to his best friend's question. Meet Raku's best friend, Maiko Shuu! The boy who always annoys our adorable Ruri-chan and MOST of the time play pranks on his best friend and the other girls.

Shuu chuckled to his best friend's response and then sat on the table in front of Raku. "Raku… I think you're gonna have to make a hard choice this year man…" He scratched his cheek with his finger and then continued, "You know? We're already in our 3rd year…"

"Choice? Why would you say that?" Raku asked in disbelief. He looked up from his table and lifted an eyebrow. Shuu closed his eyes and then smirked.

Their homeroom teacher, Kyoko-sensei then came in. Shuu quickly went down from his table and then patted Raku on the shoulder. "It's just a feeling man…"

After that, he went back to his seat, returning back to his happy-go-lucky self.

 _Choice…? What kind of choice do I have to make? That Shuu…_

After they greeted Kyoko, they sat back down and waited until the attendance recording was over. Raku on the other hand, was still thinking about what Shuu said. He took a glance over at Onodera to see what she was doing. _Kawaii…_ She was there sitting still, looking at the teacher with her usual adorable face. Kyoko-sensei then called Raku's name.

"Here!" Raku raised his hand and then sat down after his name was recorded. "Kirisaki-chan, you here?" Kyoko called her name. No response… When Raku looked at the seat beside him, it was empty. A thought then came up in his mind. _Areh…? Chitoge…_

He closed his eyes and then crossed his arms. He thought hard for about 2 minutes and then it hit him.

"OH!" He abruptly stood up from his seat, slamming his hands on the table, causing everyone to stare at him in question. "Ichijo-kun, what's wrong?" Kyoko asked him. Raku then grabbed his bag and then pushed in his chair.

"Gomen, I forgot to tell Chitoge bout something! I'll bring her here later!" He quickly left in a rush and left the classroom, causing everyone to being left confused. Onodera just tilted her head in confusion as she lifted her eyebrow. Ruri, same as always, just sat on her seat, not giving a care about anything while Shuu just grinned at his best friend's actions.

 _Damn it, I forgot to tell Chitoge that I was gonna wait for her in school!_ He whacked himself in his mind and continued running to Chitoge's house. Then again, Chitoge isn't that dumb you know… But, he still went to go get her. He knew that Chitoge was gonna kill him if he goes to get her but hey, he's already running to get her. No turning back now.

After 30 minutes of non stop running, he finally reached his destination.

"What… I… should have… used… the bus… instead…" he muttered under his breath as he tried to catch some air. He stood behind the tall and 'fancy' gate before using his phone to call Chitoge.

After a few rings, she finally picked up.

"Oi, what took you so long to pick up? Hurry up and come out already." He told her in an annoyed tone as he wiped his sweat away. Here it goes…

"Ha? Oi stupid beansprout, you're damn late ya know? Rather than that, I'm already late because of you!" she shouted to him on the phone, causing Raku to slightly ALMOST lose his hearing.

After a minute or so of bickering, Chitoge finally hanged up and soon came out of the house with her blonde hair down as usual and her noticeable red ribbon up.

The gates then opened, letting Chitoge out of the house. Both of them then glared at each other before walking to school. Seriously, still walking?

Now that both of them were there, the awkward silence over took them… Raku, again, started to make a conversation with her.

"Is Claude following us?" he asked, looking at her as he dangled his bag over his shoulders.

Chitoge looked at him with her royal blue eyes and responded, "I don't think so…" She then turned away from him and averted his gaze, looking at her shoes instead. She could feel her face heating up from his stare.

She frantically thought to herself, _Damn it Chitoge, act cool around him! Don't lose your composure!_ She mentally slapped herself and then took a breath in real.

She continued to walk with him and then looked at his pendant around his neck. "Say, is it fixed now?" She pointed to his pendant as she lifted her eye brow. Ever since that night when she confessed that she had a key and both of them tried to unlock the pendant, it broke because of Chitoge's key stuck inside the key hole.

Raku looked at his pendant and replied, "Still nope. Old man said that it's pretty hard to fix since it's actually some type of rare type of pendant…" he held his pendant in his hand and then placed it back.

That pendant was a _goodbye_ gift from his very first love. There are currently 3 girls who hold the key to unlocking this secret memory of his. If it opens up, the girl who holds the key to unlocking it, is the girl who he made some promise with when he was 4… So far, the girl who fits the girl in his memory, judging from her personality is Onodera. Then again, Chitoge knew about the word, _Zawse in love_ and even held a key…

 _If it's_ Chitoge _… what am I gonna do…?_ He thought in his mind. All this time, he's been thinking that Onodera was the girl. But, he's starting to doubt about that thought now…

Almost nearing the school after 1 hour of walking since they walked, he asked her a question. "Say Chitoge, are you free this summer?"

Chitoge flinched at his question and then looked at him, blushing. "Why…?"

"I wanna go to the beach this summer. Wanna come? I'll invite the others too." He responded with a smile on his face. Chitoge stopped for a moment and then replied with a smile. "Sure!"

After that short talk of theirs, they stopped at their school and then quickly came in before the gates had closed. Everyone was probably in class, studying but them. It was already 10 am, so it's now their PE period. Raku quickly went to the boy's locker and changed into his track jacket and track pants while Chitoge changed into her Track shirt and blue track shorts.

"Can't you run any faster Raku?" a vein popped on Chitoge's head as they ran for the field. Totally far ahead from Raku, she got annoyed and then slowed her speed. "Oh shut up. Unlike you, I'm not a gorilla…" A fist then stopped near his face and then he immediately took back his words.

Before they even knew it, they reached the field with the boys doing basketball while the girls were playing soccer. Their PE teacher approached them with a strict face as he growled.

"Where were you?" he asked in a low and dark voice as he tapped his foot in the ground. Everyone in the class then looked at them, as if waiting for something to happen. That's where their acting comes in…

"Coach, we have to discuss with our family about our relationship because you know… about _that_." Raku scratched the back of his head and then wrapped his arm around Chitoge's waist, telling their coach that they were in fact, _together_ for a reason. Chitoge then continued after him, "Coach, you can our parents about it but erm… you're making everyone stare at us you know…" she softly giggled as she tried to overcome her blush because of Raku's action… although he was also blushing from what he was doing.

Their PE coach then cleared his throat when he remembered about their family and then let them go off. Both of them went to their designated sports and then Chitoge chatted with her friends while Raku played basketball with his classmates, being on the same team as Shuu.

"Chitoge-chan, why were you late?" one of her friends asked her with a smile as some of the girls crowded her. "Oh… well I woke up late…?" Chitoge faked a giggle and then started walking to her position. After the game had started, she quickly kicked the ball to her classmate and then the ball was passed to her. When she was close enough to score a goal, she effortlessly kicked the ball and then scored. She raised her hands in the air and cheered with her friends with a bright smile.

The guys on the other hand, were staring at the girls with happy faces. "Watching girls play is fun hmm…?" one of the boys mumbled to his friends as they continued watching them. The other groups of boys, instead of joining in the others, were playing basketball.

"Ichijo, don't you think Kirisaki-san is hot?" one of his friends asked him with a teasing tone. Raku continued to dribble the ball and then passed to Shuu. "Ha? Well she is attractive… That's for sure…" he replied with a blush as he looked at t he girls and then looked at Chitoge. Her hair was somehow shining from the sun and she looked so … Beautiful?

Shuu continued to dribble the ball, showing off his skills to the other team until he looked at Ruri which she returned him with an annoyed expression. After that look, Shuu continued to dribble towards the other court, only tripping in process causing the other team to get the ball.

"Oi, Shuu! Eyes on the ball man!" Raku told him as he ran to the player who had the ball. He tried tackling him but failed to do so, causing the other team to gain a point. This eventually led them to a score of 13-19, causing Raku's team to lose.

Raku sighed at his defeat and then walked over to the girls' area, looking for Onodera. _I definitely can't miss Onodera playing!_ He thought in his mind as he clasped his hands together, finding for her. Shuu suddenly appeared beside him wearing a cat-like smile.

He waved over to Ruri, causing her to take a ball from a basket and then kicking the ball to his face, leaving a red mark.

Raku sweat dropped at the 2's reaction and then went back to finding for Onodera. Finally, he found her. She was in the defender's position, running around as she tried to pass to other girl's which she failed to do so. Chitoge's voice suddenly called out.

She ran near Onodera and then shouted, "Kosaki, pass here!" she waved her hand, signaling for her to pass the ball to her. Onodera eventually passed to Chitoge which succeeded. Chitoge dribbled the ball towards the goal post and then scored.

Kirisaki Chitoge was a girl who had many talents of her own. A beautiful exotic blonde who was a half, was a student among the school to be in the top 5 in the exams and also was one of the most athletic students in the school. She was both a genius and a prodigy in many different things, eventually having a nickname – _Beauty Prodigy_. A very unique name that was given by her own fan club… Which half of the club were filled with boys and then the rest were girls.

After their PE period, it was finally lunch time.

As Chitoge walked to Raku's and the group's table with her lunch, the other students whispered with one another.

" _Look, there's Kirisaki-sama!"_

" _The beautiful prodigy is here!"_

" _She looks gorgeous…"_

Even though she was a completely normal girl, her lower classmen were thinking of her as if she was a celebrity or something…

She sighed and then finally sat on the chair. "Why do the lower classmen feel as if I'm something special?" she muttered under her breathe as she ate her noodles. Among the group were Raku, Onodera, Ruri, Marika, Shuu and Tsugumi.

Onodera smiled at her best friend and then replied, "It's because you're so beautiful and kind, Chitoge-chan."

Chitoge smiled at her best friend's opinion and continued to eat until Marika butted in. "Raku-sama!" the red headed girl rushed to his side and then hugged him… almost squeezing. "Ah… Tachibana… where were you… you're choking me!" Marika then let go of her beloved sama and then answered with a cute smile. "I had to go for some check up to see how I was doing!"

"Are you fine then?" Raku asked as he coughed. Chitoge would usually try to tear them apart but she decided that it was futile even if she did…

"Yes!"

A short blue headed girl then approached them and hugged Chitoge. "Ojou-sama! I missed you!" The girl, Tsugumi hugged her tightly and then let go. "Tsugumi? Where were you?" she asked in a surprise tone. She didn't see her at all during PE… Or even at home last night.

"Claude-sama gave me a mission last night but I finished it." She gave a response and then looked at Raku, giving him a glare.

As usual, she was wearing her boy's uniform because it was easier for her to move around in.

"Neh, Tsugumi-chan, you like Raku right?" Shuu butted in with his cat-like smile as he asked her in a teasing tone. Immediately, smoke came out of her ears and her face became red. "WH-WHAT HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU FILTHY CREATURE!" Tsugumi grabbed his collar and then yanked him. Mean while, Onodera was giggling while Ruri was just drinking her latte in silence. Though amused by what Tsugumi was doing to him. She softly mutters under her breath with a smirk. "Good for you…"

Finally, Raku decided to ask them. "Guys are you free this summer?" Everyone in the group looked at him in confusion so he continued.

"I wanna go to the beach with you guys, so are you free?"

Shuu was the first one to give a reply, "Swimsuits? Girls? Count me in man!" he wore a cat-like smile again, only to be punched by Ruri in the face after. "Of course I'll come Raku-sama!" Marika grabbed his arm and then positioned it to her chest, making him blush madly. This time, Chitoge yanked them apart and gave her a glare causing sparks to fly between them.

"I'll come if ojou comes…" Tsugumi answered. "I'm going Tsugumi!" Chitoge redirected her focus on Tsugumi as she gave a cute smile. She placed her hand on Tsugumi's shoulder and then wore a mischievous smile. _Hehehe… I'll make her wear that again…_ Chitoge mentally giggled to herself in her mind. All that remained was Onodera and Ruri…

Raku looked at Onodera, as if wanting her to go as well. Unfortunately, she couldn't since she's going with her family to Hokkaido. "I can't sorry… We're going to Hokkaido…" Onodera showed a sad smile, making everyone silent until Ruri interrupted.

"Hello, Onodera-san. Yes. Ichijo-san is inviting us to go with him to the beach during summer break but Kosaki is going with you to Hokkaido right? Can she come with us instead then please? Yes that Ichijo Raku. Thank you very much. I'll see you again, bye."

She placed back her phone to her pocket and looked at them with a straight face. "Kosaki can come."

Everyone stared in shock at her… "Did you just call my mother…?" Onodera asked her with a surprised face. The girl just nodded at her question without an expression. "Why are you guys staring at me like that? You look like idiots…" she voiced out, not even trying to sound polite at all. She continued, "Anyway, I'm also coming so everyone's coming right?"

Raku nodded his head as he thought, _everyone's coming hmm._ "Say, can Haru also come?" he suddenly asked which caught Onodera off guard at his question. She thought for a second as she placed her finger on her cheek. "She can't… Remember? The first years are going on a trip to Osaka." She answered with a sigh of disappointment. All of the first years are going to a school field trip in Osaka and they're going to be staying there for 3 days and 1 night.

Everyone said at the same time, "Oh…"

"Then it's decided then! We'll meet at the Tokyo station at 9 am next Monday okay?" After Raku confirmed all the details, they returned back to their classes and then finally,

School ended.

I'm back guys! Sorry, I was too lazy to actually get the laptop… yeah this is my new fanfiction! Hope you like the 1st chapter! The next one will be so much better! I have so many things planned for this story XD

Look forward to Chapter 2!

Love ~ Chitoge X Raku lel

#TeamChitoge


	2. What Summer Can Do To Girls

Chapter 2

After school ended, it was now time for the long awaited sale for all girls… Summer Shopping!

One of the very first things girls have to do during summer. Buy their stuffs! One of the very most important things to buy is of course, swim suits! The very 1st thing a girl would need during their own summer vacation. That's where our Chitoge-chan comes in!

"Ojou-sama, there's no need for me to wear such an embarrassing swim suit!" Tsugumi cried as she held the swim suit Chitoge personally picked for her. Chitoge on the other hand, wouldn't hear any of her cries and just continued to try and push her in the dressing room. "Tsugumi, you have such an attractive body! You should at least show some skin sometimes!" Chitoge responded as she tried to push her in. Finally, she successfully did. "Now, please wear that swim suit Tsugumi. No one's looking you know?"

Tsugumi then just replied with a soft yes.

After 5 minutes, Tsugumi had finally come out. During that entire 5 minutes, Chitoge was looking around the clothing store, looking for a new swimsuit for herself. When Tsugumi came out wearing the swimsuit, Chitoge seriously gawked at her.

Taken a back by her ojou's reaction, she immediately became flustered and then screamed, "I knew I looked weird!" She covered her chest with her arms and then ran back to the dressing room. Snapped from Tsugumi sudden retreat, Chitoge quickly told her in a somehow, exciting tone for some reason…

"Nonono! Tsugumi you look absolutely wonderful!" Her eyes sparkled from seeing Tsugumi's appearance and even thought of thinking to buy that swim suit for herself… Tsugumi then peered out, still hiding her body until Chitoge grabbed her hand pulled her out.

Her swim suit was a color of black with her bare cleavage shown and now her chest that looked huge even looked bigger now that her baggy clothes weren't hiding them. Chitoge wore a proud smile across her face as she crossed her arms and nodded. "Perfect!"

She quickly ran to the counter like a child and told the sale's person that she'll buy the swim suit Tsugumi was wearing and the swim suit she managed to find.

After they finished shopping for what they needed for the summer trip, they headed back home… in a limousine as usual.

"Ojou-sama, why did you buy such an embarrassing swim suit for me…? I would've been fine with a one piece swim suit…" Tsugumi told her ojou as she blushed from remembering how she looked like in the mirror wearing the two piece swim suit. Chitoge just giggled at how shy and innocent her childhood friend was and replied, "You should be more confident in yourself Tsugumi. You were blessed with such a beautiful body!" She quickly took the chance and grabbed Tsugumi's chest, fondling with it as she compared the size to hers. "Yours is bigger…"

The driver in front blushed at the actions of both of the girls but just tried to ignore it, being a driver himself, should not be distracted by such frivolous matters…

Tsugumi madly blushed at her ojou's actions and cried out, "Ojou-sama!" Finally after some time, Chitoge stopped and went back to looking outside the car's window. Just then, she saw a glimpse of some certain people who she knew. Her eyes widened in glee as she smiled.

"Stop the car!" she commanded the driver. Tsugumi raised her eyebrow in question as she still covered her chest with her arms. Chitoge then unlocked the door and left the car, heading to 2 girls.

"Minna!" Chitoge waved her hand to the 2 girls as she approached them with a happy face. The 2 girls turned around, finding Chitoge running towards them with a happy face. "Chitoge-chan?" Onodera said in surprise. Her face immediately brightened when Chitoge suddenly hugged her. "Oh, Chitoge-chan." Ruri repeated with her as usual emotionless face. Thought her face was emotionless, a glint of surprise could be seen in her eyes for a moment.

After they finished hugging each other, Chitoge asked them a question. "What are you guys doing out here so late at night?" It was currently late at night, to be precise, 11 pm. She pointed at the branded bags both of the girls were holding in their hands.

"This?" Ruri held her bag up which Chitoge then nodded. Onodera continued after, "We just bought new swim suits for our summer!" she said with a radiant smile. "Oh? We had the same idea!" Chitoge replied with a giggle. After their short reunion, Chitoge invited them to ride with her in the limousine which they later accepted since late at night could be dangerous for just 2 girls walking alone.

"Mou… Ojou-sama…" Tsugumi mumbled with a flushed face as she blushed from what her ojou was showing her friends. All of the girls giggled at the picture of Tsugumi wearing her newly bought swim suit as they complimented her. "Uwa! Tsugumi-chan looks so adorable in this swim suit!" Onodera squealed as she looked at how Tsugumi looked in the pictures that Chitoge took. Ruri on the other hand was gawking at how huge Tsugumi's chests looked like in each of every one of the pictures… She looked at hers and muttered under her breath, "Mine's too small…"

Everyone laughed at Ruri's sudden confession causing her to get confused. "Oh please Ruri-chan, judging by your size, it will get bigger sooner than you think!" Onodera giggled as she patted her best friend's shoulder. "Ruri-chan, you're so funny!" Chitoge laughed out loud as tears cornered her eyes from laughing too hard while Tsugumi tried to hold her laughter.

 _Eh? Did I say something funny…?_ Ruri thought in her mind as she tried to decide whether they were insulting or complimenting her. _Complimenting!_ Despite being a total love expert herself, she's really dense at these kinds of situations.

For some reason, after a while of talking, the topic changed to Raku and Shuu…

"I hate Raku so much! I don't know why, but he irritates me so much!" Chitoge suddenly blurted out in frustration when they changed the topic. Onodera just giggled at Chitoge's assumption while Ruri thought, _Hmm… I might've been wrong…_ as she looked at Chitoge's expression. Tsugumi then interrupted. "Ichijo Raku is a pervert! He once saw me in my underwear you know! I hate him so much, he's too annoying!" Everyone in the limousine gasped at Tsugumi's sudden confession while the driver coughed.

Somewhere in the Ichijo residence were 2 young boys playing card games in the heir's room as they wore their traditional yukata.

Raku suddenly sneezed out of nowhere. He quickly wiped his nose with a tissue and returned back to playing the game. The person sitting at the opposite side of him, Shuu, asked him a dumb question. "You got a cold?"

Raku sniffed his nose and replied, "Nah, someone's probably just talking behind my back…"

Back to the girls, now it was about Shuu. They have so much more to say now.

"Maiko Shuu? He's quite perverted, don't you think so?" Chitoge wrinkled her nose as she remembered the times Shuu went into his perverted moments. Onodera, being innocent, just tilted her head in confusion. "That guy is annoying as hell! Just talking about him wants me to beat him!" Tsugumi muttered under her breath with a low and dark voice. Now this is the topic Ruri is good at…

"Maiko-kun is the worst despicable person I've ever met in my entire life… just talking about him makes me want to just kick his face right now…" Ruri showed a very annoyed expression and soon, a dark aura surrounded her, making the rest back away from her. "But I thought you and Maiko-kun get along very well…? I mean it's like he's only different when he's around you." Chitoge told her as she lifted her eye brow in question. Ruri flinched at her assumption and then at that moment, Shuu's face suddenly appeared in her mind, making her blush…

She immediately turned away from the girls and hid her face.

As Raku and Shuu continued playing their card game like some old geezers, Shuu suddenly sneezed.

"Aren't you the one with the cold?" Raku asked with sarcasm as he raised his eyebrow. Shuu wiped his nose and responded with a smirk. "Nah, girls are probably talking bout me man."

"Who?" Raku asked.

"I don't know!" after their awkward conversation, they shrugged it off and continued playing.

After the girls' very long conversation which made the driver blush numerous times, they finally reached the street where both Onodera and Ruri lived in.

"See you again next Monday, Chitoge-chan, Tsugumi-chan!" Onodera waved to the girls inside the limousine as Ruri just looked at them with a small smile. Chitoge waved back and gave them a bright smile, as if she was still a child.

"Bye Bye!"

The limousine's engine then started and soon, they sped away.

Their Summer had started.

Chapter 2 guys! Hoped you liked it! Was it too short? Sorry if it bore you guys though… I'm trying to sorta get out of the dramatic stuffs I usually write in my stories lol

Anyways, Look forward to Chapter 3!


	3. Train To Okinawa

Chapter 3

"Ojou-sama, wake up." The short haired girl, Tsugumi shook the sleeping Chitoge by her shoulder. Not wanting to wake up, Chitoge responded lazily. "10 more minutes…" she was drooling…

Chitoge was sleeping on her bed, wearing a light green shirt and white pajama pants while Tsugumi, as usual was wearing her usual everyday suit. How many does Tsugumi have?

As she didn't have any choice left, she decided to just tell her why she needs to wake up now. Like, right now.

"Ojou-sama, we're going to be late!" Tsugumi whined as she continued shaking Chitoge's shoulders. Completely forgetting about _that_ , Chitoge groggily asked, now half awake. "Late for what…?"

Chitoge slowly sat up, her blonde hair clearly messy as she rubbed her eyes allowing a soft yawn out.  
Tsugumi sighed again and then said, "The summer vacation with the others!"

Immediately, Chitoge's eyes widened and then she looked at her alarm clock. _8:30 AM_.

"AHH!"

Meanwhile…

While the whole group was at the station ready to go, only Chitoge and Tsugumi were missing…

"Geez, where are they?" Raku sighed as he scratched his head. He looked at Onodera who was chatting away with Ruri and Marika, making a conversation with them as they waited for Chitoge and Tsugumi to come.

" _Kawaii…"_ thought Raku as he continued looking at Onodera. She wore a beige colored short dress, accompanied with dark blue flats. When Onodera felt his stare, she turned around, looking at him. After a few seconds, her face turned red from embarrassment and then turned away again. Raku flinched at her actions and then just hung his head down in shame with a sigh. _"I wonder where those 2 are…"_

A familiar voice was then heard. "Gomen ne, minna!"

Raku looked over where the voice was heard and then frowned. "Chitoge! How come you're so…" He was then interrupted by Chitoge's kick, straight to his stomach. "Shut up!" she retorted as she folded her arms to her chest. Behind her was Tsugumi who was carrying some luggage bags and as usual, wearing her normal daily clothes.

Chitoge wore a pink long sleeve sweater with tiny white polka dots, accompanied with her short denim shorts. She wore a black and white converse shoes while her hair was tied in to the usual hairstyle with her ribbon straightened of course.

"Chitoge-chan, ohayo!" Onodera greeted her with a hug as she wore a relieved expression. At the same time, Tsugumi began greeting everyone with a warm smile thought her greeting to Marika was quite forced…

Raku then stood back up, wincing once from the pain Chitoge had inflicted on him. "Okay… Now that everyone's here, let's go!"

After all of them had boarded the train, all of them except Onodera, Ruri and Shuu were left gawking at the inside of the train. "Ichijo-kun, isn't this a 1st class golden express train?" Onodera asked him, still left in shock. Ruri nodded along with her while Shuu began looking at the seats. Chitoge, Marika and Tsugumi began sitting at their seats, not bothered by the fact that they were riding a 1st class train I mean obviously. Both Chitoge and Marika are born from 1st class or should I say, SUPER wealthy families and Tsugumi has been tagging along with Chitoge since she was 4! She's been in many places that were considered 1st class.

"Yeah it is. Pops just gave me 8 tickets out of nowhere." Raku responded to Onodera. Trying to not to blush from seeing her outfit. "8 tickets?" Onodera asked, not even noticing that Raku was trying to avoid her eyes. "I thought that maybe Haru-chan could come with us but she can't right? I sold the other one Hehehe." Raku made a light chuckle, scratching his cheek as he remembered the moment when he sold the tickets for exactly 5 000 yen. On the other hand, Ruri just wore her usual blank expression while her mouth was open.

Now that all of them had settled down, it was time for them to decide who will be sitting with. To decide that, Shuu brought along a box with pieces of papers with numbers of it. Whoever gets the same number as the other will sit with each other. Now, the end results…

Chitoge picked out #3

Marika picked out #5

Tsugumi picked out #6

Ruri picked out #7

Onodera picked out #5

Shuu picked out #7

Raku picked out #3

Now that the arrangements were done, all of them headed to their seats where as poor Tsugumi, was all alone… ah… Odd number…

Chitoge sat on the window seat without a word but wearing a pout while Raku sat beside her. _"Am I suppose to be lucky?!"_ Chitoge mentally slapped herself as she rested her chin on her hand, staring at the scenery outside as the train started moving. Raku just made out a sigh and looked at Onodera. _"Ah ah ah… I was hoping to sit with Onodera…"_

Feeling cold, he took out the blanket he brought just in case.

Eventually after 3 hours had passed, everyone was asleep except Chitoge and Raku. Chitoge's head was slowly swaying from side to side, not wanting to sleep while Raku was just casually listening to music while looking at Onodera's sleeping face. A light weight was then felt on his shoulder. When he looked over, he found Chitoge leaning on his shoulder as she slept with her somehow 'cute' face.

When he looked longer at her face, he thought, _"she looks like she's so happy… Damn it! Her lips…"_ Realizing that he was seriously thinking about her lips, he shook his head vigorously with a red face and then mumbled, "Nonono, I like Onodera!"

As he was about to place her back into her position, he then heard something unusual coming from her mouth.

" _Raku…"_

He stopped for a moment and then stared at her, his hand clamped to his mouth. She then made a soft moan and then squirmed a bit. Nope. He couldn't do it.

Raku just decided to let her sleep on his shoulders. When he returned back to listening to his iPod, he heard a soft sneeze from her. For some reason, it sounded cute to him…

Being a gentleman, he removed the blanket on himself and covered her with it instead. "What am I doing…?" he mumbled to himself, looking at Chitoge sleeping soundly. Unknown to him, Shuu was actually awake the whole time and was watching them.

After that, Raku eventually fell asleep as well, with Shuu being the only one awake the whole time.

" _ **Passengers, we have reached the destination, Okinawa. Please take all your belongings with you and alight from the train. The train will leave in 20 minutes."**_

"Guess it's time…" Shuu mumbled. He looked at the sleeping Ruri beside him and then smiled. He then softly shook her shoulder and said, "Ruri-chan, wake up."

Ruri moaned softly before her eyes opened slowly. Alarmed by Shuu's face being so near to hers, she punched him on the face on impulse…

She then woke up the rest before heading out, leaving Shuu on the floor.

Raku, awaken by Ruri, stretched his arms out. He then shook Chitoge by her shoulder. "Oi, Chitoge. It's time we head out." No answer. What a heavy sleeper…

By then, 10 minutes had passed. As he continued to try to wake her up, Onodera passed by them with a soft yawn. "Areh…? Chitoge-chan isn't awake yet?" she asked as she yawned again. Blushing from seeing Onodera's adorable face, he stuttered. "Y-yeah! M-m-mind if you wake her up for me? I gotta go…" Not even waiting for Onodera's response, he quickly runs out of the train, leaving Chitoge in her care.

"Eh…?"

Onodera looked at her sleeping friend and softly shook her shoulders. "Chitoge-chan, wake up!"

Still no response…

She then pinched her cheeks together causing a shriek from Chitoge. "Ite!"

Chitoge's eyes fluttered open, revealing her royal blue eyes as she rubbed her cheeks. She looked at Onodera and then said, "Kosaki-chan, that hurt!" she whined with a pout. Feeling guilty, Onodera apologized but also made a soft giggle. "Gomen ne, Chitoge-chan. But you wouldn't wake up!"

Both of them suddenly giggled together. Ahh… Kawaii…

Onodera noticed the blanket on Chitoge and asked, "Is that your blanket?" she pointed to it. Not even realizing it until Onodera had said about it, she responded. "Eh? I don't know... Maybe it's Raku's? I move around quite a bit. Teehee!" She sticked out her tongue in playful way before grabbing the blanket. After that, she grabbed her bags and then headed out with Onodera.

"Ojou-sama!" Tsugumi called Chitoge as she held their luggage in her hands. Ruri just glared at Shuu while Marika yawned. They waited for Chitoge and Onodera to come out for about 15 minutes. Out of all of them, Chitoge was the last one to wake up…

"Ahaha… I'm a heavy sleeper!" she giggled as she scratched her cheek. She then looked at Raku, attempting to give back his blanket to him.

She walked over to him and then shoved the blanket his chest. "Here." And with that, she said no more and went back to the girls as she could feel that she was madly blushing…

Raku just lifted his eye brow in question and then looked at the blanket. "Oh," he mumbled before putting it back to his bag. He then looked over at Onodera who conversing with the girls until Marika suddenly hugged him from behind out of nowhere. "Raku-sama!" she squealed with a cheerful expression. "You okay?" he asked as he turned to her and patted her head with a smile. Even though she looks at him as her 'love', he actually sees her as more of a younger sister. Due to not wanting to break that friendship with her, he's been rejecting her by stating about his and Chitoge's 'relationship'.

"Don't worry, Raku-sama. I'm fine!" she reassured him with a giggle. Just then, she was pulled away by Chitoge. "Marika!"

Marika smirked at her attempts and then said, "Kirisaki-san, don't worry. I won't take him away from you." She made an evil but soft laugh.

Meanwhile, Shuu went over to the remaining girls to converse with them. "Why hello there, beautiful ladies…"

He was then kicked AND punched by Ruri and Tsugumi. "Die you pervert…" they hissed at him.

Raku then shrugged his shoulders and walked away from them. "Okay guys, come on! We have a beach house near the beach here. We'll stay there while we're here!"

Though he sounded confident, he was actually thinking about how Onodera would look in her swimsuit… Then again, the girls were also in his mind. Realizing that there might be something wrong with him, he thought, _"Am I turning like Shuu?!"_ He shook his head in disagreement and then told them, "Let's go!"

From then on, It was time for them to have fun! Summer. Beach. Swimsuits. Girls. What else could they ask for?! XD

THE END

Lol I am so sorry guys! Omg dis chapter srsly sucks ik! TAT well atleast I made sum cute part rite? Look forward to Chapter 4! Cuz that's where the real stuff goes on…. Hehehe…. Guys! Its your reviews that makes me more pumped up to write better XD so please, PLEASE write a review, say whatever you want! I wanna make dis gud!


	4. Almost

Chapter 4

The smell of the ocean… sounds of the waves… Damn were they near the beach! The 7 of them stood beyond the brown colored gate, looking at the 3 story mansion that looked spotless. "Hmm…" Raku looked at the piece of paper in his hand that had the address written on it then looked at the address of the mansion again. He was having doubts about whether this was the place or not because usually, it would be their normal traditional Japanese house… except it would be huge…

Chitoge looked at the view behind her which was the ocean and then smiled. "Uwa! What a great view!" The mansion was located at a nearby small 'hill' making them have a beautiful view of the ocean itself. She then pointed to the mansion and asked, "Is this really your vacation house?" she craned her neck as she compared house the Ichijo household and the mansion in front of them. It just didn't feel like it…

Raku clicked his tongue while scratching the back of his head. "I'm not sure…"

While the 2 were trying to figure out about the house, the rest of them were just talking with one another.

Marika heaved a sigh and mumbled with a pout, "They could just unlock the gate to see whether it's Raku-sama's or not…" she folded her arms to her chest as she wore a bored expression. Onodera laughed at her statement and then said, "Those 2 are fun watching just like that. Let them be…" she wore a gentle and kind expression as she sat at the nearby bench with Marika. Onodera continued watching the 2 trying to figure out what to do and wore a small smile. Somehow, just watching them together made her feel calm and refreshed for some reason. Noticing Onodera's expression, Marika looked at her with her left eye brow lifted and then mumbled softly, "I thought you like Raku-sama…?"

"Eh?" Onodera blinked twice, not being able to catch Marika's words. Marika just gave her a smile and then shook her head. "Nothing."

Onodera gave her a weird look but just shrugged it off and then returned to looking at the 2. They really looked like children trying to solve an easy puzzle!

Shuu stood behind Ruri as both of them watched their best friends from a distance. He put his hands inside his pockets and then grinned. "What are you gonna do about this?"

Ruri peered over her shoulder and showed a puzzled look. "About what?" Shuu just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Never mind"

Ruri lifted her eye brow in question but just kept quiet, knowing that it would be futile to ask him about it. She redirected her attention to Onodera until Shuu suddenly asked in his usual teasing tone, "Can I put on sunscreen on you later?" Immediately, she elbowed his stomach, causing him to fumble backwards…

As for Tsugumi, she was going around the area, looking for suspicious stuffs… "Hmm… seems safe!" When she was about to head back to the others, she stepped on a cockroach, causing her to scream. She quickly ran to the others with fear in her face. Hearing her scream, Chitoge asked her with a look of concern. "What's wrong Tsugumi?"

Tsugumi flinched at her question and then cleared her throat. She then wore her usual blank expression and replied, "nothing, ojou-sama"

She couldn't just tell her that she screamed because she stepped on a cockroach … that would be so unexpected of her to do so… "Ah so? Okay then…" Chitoge returned back to figuring out what to do with Raku's so called, 'mansion'.

"Wait, why don't we just unlock the gate with your key?" Tsugumi lifted her eye brow, pointing at the keyhole of the gate as she stood near Chitoge. Both Raku and Chitoge flinched at Tsugumi's statement and sweat dropped. "We were going to do that!" Raku immediately grabbed the key from his pocket and the showed it to her with a proud face, as if saying that he was thinking about do so… 

Thanks to Tsugumi's advice that was so obvious from the start, they managed to unlock the gate and head into the mansion. They were now currently at the living room which was quite large… At the corner was the staircase for going up. The walls were colored beige while the floor was maple colored. All of them set their bags on the floor and then sat at the couch where infront, was a long TV screen.

"You guys can choose any rooms here. From what I've heard from Ryu, there are 7 rooms upstairs. I think he said something about a pool at the 3rd floor…" Raku scratched his cheek as he grabbed his bags and walked up the stairs. Everyone trailed behind him, carrying their bags with them.

"Uwa…"

When they reached the 2nd floor, they were greeted by a long hall which had white doors to them. Exactly 7 doors after Shuu counted. Out of nowhere, yet again, Shuu brought out a box. Inside the box were pieces of papers with numbers on them. Like the train situation, this was apparently how they were going to decide what rooms they were going to use… For some reason, Ruri played along and put up papers with numbers on each door. The outcome was…

Marika #1

Tsugumi #2

Ruri #7

Shuu #6

Raku #4

Onodera #3

Chitoge #5

When they were about to enter their rooms, Marika suddenly approaches Onodera and then brings out her wallet. She looked straight at her with stars in her eyes. "How much?!"

Everyone sweat dropped at Marika's persistence while Chitoge face palmed… Onodera just made a soft chuckle at her friend and politely apologized. "I'm sorry, Marika-chan. But, I can't possibly sell this." Marika then showed her puppy dog eyes to her and then 'whimpered'. "20 000 yen!" she suddenly grabbed a bunch of cash out of her hand bag and handed it to Onodera. Onodera's eyes widened in shock at the amount of money her friend was offering for just a room! She stuttered, "M-marika-chan… I-I ca-can't possibly…" her eyes kept trying to stare at the money in front of her…

"Marika-chan, it was fair. You can't cheat." Shuu interrupted both of them. He showed a grin to her and then wrapped his arm around her neck. Surprisingly, Marika didn't mind…

Marika just wore a pout and then put back the money in her bag with Onodera heaving a sigh of relief. Raku stared at Marika and Shuu while thinking, _"Since when did those 2 get so chummy…?"_ He scratched his cheek and then shrugged his shoulders. Ruri on the other hand was somehow, glaring at Shuu. Well, she was glaring at him without knowing it while Chitoge was just looking at the door in front of her. After all of that ended, everyone entered their own rooms.

Eventually, hours had passed before they knew it. It was now 8:25 PM and everyone was just in their rooms. They were having a conversation by texting each other… Why? Because they didn't want to go out! Each of the rooms had a flat screen TV that was 1 meter long and they were air conditioned! The beds were soft and bouncy, comfy to lie in and everything!

Chitoge lied on her bed, with her phone in her hand as she hugged her pillow. Her bags were thrown on the floor, not bothering to clean it up…

"I'm getting hungry. What about you guys?" she texted to them with a pout emote. Her stomach then made a loud growl, causing her to blush even though no one was in her room except herself. Onodera then messaged back, "Do we have food here?"

Raku messaged back, "We can go for food delivery if you want." Immediately, Chitoge messaged back, "PIZZA!"

Tsugumi messaged back with a somewhat 'firm and strict' emote. "BBQ would be good…"

Now, Marika messaged back. "Sushi." Marika messaged back with a voice message for no pure reason… "BBQ!"

Shuu messaged back with a wink emote. "I'm fine with anything Raku. I'd prefer BBQ though."

"BBQ it is then!"

10 minutes later, everyone had assembled down the living room with different clothes on. They were currently waiting for the delivery to come. Raku was sitting at the counter of the kitchen, Shuu at the staircase while the girls were on the couch watching some movies. Noticing that Chitoge wasn't with the girls, Raku got off the counter and then approached the girls. "Where's Chitoge?" He looked around the room, trying to find for the blonde. Onodera turned to him and then responded, "I think she's still in her room… I did see her come down just now though." Raku then thanked her in advance and when he was about to go look for her, Tsugumi stopped him. "I'll look for her."

"Nah. You can stay here Tsugumi. I'll look for my _Honey_." Without even realizing it, he had called Chitoge darling without hesitation at all that it even surprised him! He shrugged it off and then continued to go up the stairs.

" _Darling…?"_ Onodera looked at Raku as he went up. She knew that they were just faking their relationship but… That just sounded so pure… like it was just 2nd nature to him…

When Raku reached the 2nd floor, he looked at Chitoge's door which was quite obvious that it was hers since there was a ribbon tied to the door knob. When he tried to enter the room, it was locked. _"Of course…"_ he sweat dropped at his actions and then mumbled, "Where else could she be…?" Then it finally hit him. He looked at the 2nd staircase and then headed up to the 3rd floor which Ryu had said there was a pool. Knowing Chitoge, she'd probably wanna go there after all.

As he came up and reached the end of the stairs, he found a huge swimming pool right in front of him. Never mind that, it looked more like a mini water park! Shocked by what he was seeing, he gawked at it and thought, _"Since when did pops buy this?! Wait, why didn't he even tell me about this in the first place?!"_

He suddenly heard a squeal from the slide. When he looked at where the voice was heard, he saw Chitoge sliding down the pool with a cheerful expression as she waved her hands around. In seconds, splashes were heard.

"Areh…? That was loud… how come the rest don't seem to hear it…?" he mumbled to himself as he folded his arms. He approached the area where Chitoge was and then tapped his foot. Chitoge rose up from the pool with her hair wet as she exclaimed, "So refreshing!" Still not noticing Raku's presence, she continued to play like a child and swim around until Raku finally decided to voice out his thoughts. "Is it fun?"

Chitoge flinched at the voice and then immediately turned around. Shocked by him, she screamed and then splashed water at him…

Unfortunately for Raku, he was seriously wet from head to toe… She just looked at him for a moment and then giggled. Raku's hair was dripping wet; his clothes were EXTREMELY wet that he felt so cold! He wrapped his arms around himself and then sneezed. "Damn it Chitoge!" he clicked his tongue as he tried to find a towel to cover himself. Too bad for him, there was no towel there…

Chitoge looked at him with an amused face and then said, "Don't be a baby Raku. It's not THAT cold," she went up, waving her hair around and revealing her voluptuous body. She wore a 2 piece bikini that was colored red with white stripes. Her bare cleavage was showing, making her chest look bigger than usual… Raku immediately averted his eyes away from her and then turned around. Noticing his sudden action, Chitoge lifted her eye brow in question. "What?" When she got into realization why he did that, her face turned red and then screamed as she crouched down. "HENTAI!"

Raku, who was flustered, approached her and then said, "Ha? You're the one who suddenly showed yourself to me…!" his eyes found itself staring at her cleavage again, causing Chitoge to kick him into the pool… Now, he was wet ;3

He rose up from the water and then ruffled his wet hair. "Why you…!" Since Chitoge was just at the side of the pool, he pulled her in with him causing a huge splash… Chitoge then rose up from the water, splashing water afterwards to Raku. It continued like this for 5 minutes until both of them were exhausted from floating around and using their hands to splash water… Not realizing it, their faces were just a few centimeters away from each other when they stopped. Both of them were panting, but also smiling at the same time. "You sure do put up a fight…"Raku smirked at her as he sighed and then ruffled his hair again. Chitoge, in return showed a smile and then responded, "Shut up, Beansprout…" a hint of blush rose up to her cheeks.

" _What am I doing with this girl in here…?"_ Raku thought as he stared at the girl before him. He was very… mesmerized by her appearance. I mean, he knows that she really is VERY attractive but being in the pool with her, alone, somehow… wanted to ask a part of him why he didn't want to get together with her for real. He stared at her royal blue orbs and then her lips.

Chitoge on the other hand, was blushing from being so close with Raku. Her heart was thumping quickly; she could definitely feel her heartbeat… She found herself staring at Raku's violet orbs and then it made her wonder again, why did she even like him in the first place? Unknown to them, both of them were inching closer and closer with one another. Instead of feeling cold, both of them were feeling quite steamy for some reason. Unintentionally, Raku placed his hands on Chitoge's waist while Chitoge wrapped her arms around his neck… man was this steamy or not?! They both didn't even know what they were doing anymore! Their lips, just only 5 centimeters apart… they were inching closer… and closer… When their lips were just about to meet…

"Raku!"

Shuu's voice was suddenly heard from the entrance. "Ah."

The End

OMG I had so much fun writing that steamy part! XD well it was steamy for me idk for u guys lol Any ideas u wanna share? Review guys reviewwww they make me so happy lol


	5. Tipsy

Go After Me 【Chapter ❺】

《FanFiction》Nisekoi

Author : DanTsubaki

《Chapter：⑤ Tipsy》

"Ah!

A loud gasp escaped from the young blonde's lips as her eyes widened from the dream she had just dreamt about. She placed her hand to her chest, feeling her heart racing. Her breaths were shallow, as if she was almost panting...

"A dream... It was just a dream..." Mumbled Chitoge as her face became flushed. She looked at the sides, seeing the sky completely dark. Remembering the dream, she placed her finger to her lips and then somehow thought of Raku, causing her face to completely turn red. It was night. She then looked at the alarm clock on her side table, only to find that it was currently 1.07 AM. Just as she was about to get out of bed and head to the bathroom, a knock came from outside her door.

"Chitoge-chan?" It was Onodera's voice. Hearing Onodera somehow made Chitoge smile. Chitoge walked over to the door to open the door for her best friend. Onodera immediately asked with a concerned look, "are you okay? It sounded like something happened to you..." Though it was 1 AM and everyone was asleep, Onodera was kind enough to check up on her best friend! Chitoge found it sweet for her to visit so late so she replied with a smile.

"Don't worry. It was just... A dream."

Onodera lifted her eye brow in question and then smiled. "Want me to stay with you for tonight?" Surprised by her sudden offer, Chitoge slightly blushed and then frantically asked, "w-why? I'm sure you're tired Kosaki-chan!" Onodera giggled at her best friend's assumption and then walked in, fully aware that Chitoge herself, does want someone to keep her company.

She softly giggled as she sat on the couch in the room. "I didn't know that you were bad with wine, Chitoge-chan."

Chitoge raised her eye brow in question at the gal's statement and then asked with an innocent expression, closing the door behind her.

"Wine?"

『Flashback』

"Chitoge-chan! Look at the food!" Onodera exclaimed as she picked up some BBQ and then ate them.

Chitoge'a eyes sparkled from seeing the food in front of her, causing Raku to slightly tease her.

"Chitoge, don't finish all of them huh. Some of us here are hungry you know." He showed a smirked as he continued to eat the ramen, making Chitoge annoyed at his statement.

You see, Raku and Shuu ordered some food for dinner. And the varieties were, good old BBQ! Ramen, and Takoyaki. Of course, they also decided to order some western! Spaghetti and macaronis!

While the boys were eating Ramen, the girls decided to eat Spaghetti and Macaronis themselves. Chitoge was eating Spaghetti, Onodera eating BBQ, Tsugumi eating Spaghetti as well, while Marika and Ruri were eating Macaronis.

As the girls ate their dinner and Raku, eating his ramen, Shuu again, was plotting a prank on one of the girls. Quickly, he went towards his bag, brought out a jar full of 'macaronis' and took them. You see... He wanted to see Ruri drunk!

After he took them , he went to the back where the macaronis were and replaced them with his.

"Let's see how Ruri is with a tipsy bit of liquor..."

Shuu wore a grin before returning back to his Ramen. Eating his ramen as he stared at the plater full of macaronis, Raku found it odd for him to be wearing a grin while looking at the counter...

Finally, the moment he was waiting for. Ruri stood up from the couch and then walked to the food counter, completely unaware of Shuu's prank. Except... Instead of taking more macaronis, she took 2 slices of pizza instead! Seeing that, actually made Shuu disappointed. However, his disappointment didn't last long when Chitoge decided to take some Macaronis herself.

Everything was in slow mo when Chitoge took a bite of the Macaroni. Of course, seeing that, made Shuu wear a very big grin.

When Chitoge took a bite, her face turned into a light shade of pink.

Hiccups were soon heard from her, causing everyone to look at where it came from... Since it actually sounded a bit cute. Okay, really cute.

"Hmm?" Raku halted his hands from eating anymore as he looked at Chitoge who was staring blankly at the ceiling. Curious, he stood up from his seat and approached Chitoge before waving his hand in front of her face. "Oi, Chitoge?"

Raku lifted his eye brow as he tried to get Chitoge's attention while Shuu was secretly laughing away as he clamped his hands to his mouth. Noticing his strange behavior, Ruri got the gist of it so she slowly approached him with a blank face, pulled him outside and then knee-kicked him in the stomach...

Even when Raku had even placed his hand on Chitoge's shoulder, there was still no response! Jealous, Marika decided to intervene by taunting the blonde girl.

"Kirisaki-san, please stop trying to get into any skin ship with my Raku-sama." Expecting Chitoge to retort, she wore a proud smirk and crossed her arms to her chest.

Unfortunately, she was mistaken. Chitoge continued to be silent, causing Marika to be completely clueless about what was happening with her. Now even more concerned, Raku placed his hand to her forehead and then to his, worried that she might have a fever. Without warning, Chitoge suddenly threw herself to his chest, making both of them fall to the ground. Shocked, Raku shrieked. Yes, shrieked!

"Wh-what are you doing?!" A blush came over his face as Chitoge rested her head on his chest. Seeing what had just happened, all of the girls blushed at Chitoge's boldness, including Marika herself!

Chitoge raised her head up and then faced Raku, staring him in the eyes. Obviously, she had no control of what she was doing... So yeah...

"Raku..." She moaned as she moved closer. She was wearing a devious smile as she twirled her finger to his neck, making Raku flinch. He could swear that he could feel her breaths touch his skin... Even though he was fully clothed... His face was turning red, his hands were sweating, hell, every part of him was sweating! His heart was beating dangerously fast as if his heart would burst any moment now!

Now, your question... What happened to the rest while this was happening? Well, they ran away... Actually Tsugumi and Marika wanted to stay and break them apart but Onodera pulled them away with Ruri's help as she was finished with her business with the now beaten up Shuu!

Clearly flushed and flustered, Raku didn't even know what was going on anymore! He couldn't push her off or even get up because of how Chitoge was positioned and dude... She's stronger than him!

Chitoge then raised her head to his face, and then moved her face closer to his with their lips just barely apart. For Raku, his body was reacting as if he wanted to do something... Though his mind was saying the opposite.

He could seriously hear her breaths and even feel them on his face... There was something warm pressed against his chest that made his stomach have butterflies. Raku closed his eyes shut as he prepared for the kiss when suddenly, he smelled alcohol coming from Chitoge's breath...

As their lips were about to meet, Chitoge whispered something that Raku couldn't catch, losing consciousness later after.

Noticing Chitoge's sudden stop to her movements, Raku opened his eyes and then looked at the fallen asleep girl on top of him. Slowly and carefully, he gently pushed her off of him and then abruptly got up with a red face. He looked at Chitoge who was currently sleeping with a 'smile'.

"She was drunk..." Raku sweat dropped at seeing Chitoge's face as she 'sleep-rolled' on the floor, giggling some time after. Having no choice, Raku decided to call the girls for help as right now, he was actually still dazed by her boldness...

He shouted, "Erm, girls! I need someone to carry Chitoge in her room!" He scratched the back of his head as he let out a sigh of dismay. Soon after, all of the group, including Shuu were there. As Chitoge's body guard and also the strongest, Tsugumi volunteered though, she actually found it hard to carry Chitoge by herself since she was moving around... So, Marika volunteered, making Raku slightly surprised at her offer.

As the 3 girls went up the stairs, Chitoge was laughing away for no reason, making Marika annoyed.

"Kirisaki-san, you really are bad with liquor aren't you?" Her question was answered with a giggle from Chitoge who was still drunk...

Both Tsugumi and Marika let out a sigh of dismay and continued heading up the stairs with the drunk girl.

While the 3 of them were doing that, the rest of the girls were currently watching TV while the boys, which Shuu has now returned, were outside. Raku was sitting on the chair outside, resting his head on the table while Shuu was showing a small smirk, his chin rested on his hand.

"So?" Shuu asked with a grin. Raku lifted his head up and then glared at his best friend. "This was your doing..." He said with a low and dark voice. Shuu let out a laugh which meant that it was true! Raku sighed and then thought of what was he gonna do if Chitoge had continued...

Of course, just recalling that made his face turn red... Causing Shuu to tease him, again.

《End Of Flashback》

Chitoge stared at her best friend, mouth agape while her eyes wide. As she was listening to Onodera, she recalled everything that happened... Well you can say that she was embarrassed, as well as angry at Shuu, even though he really had no intention on making her drunk.

"That guy!" She clenched her hand into a ball and then cracked her knuckles, letting Onodera softly laugh. Then again, she can't really do anything since it's already nearing to 2 so ... After their girl talk, Onodera did sleep next to Chitoge in the end since the bed was big enough for 2...

"Goodnight Chitoge-chan..." Onodera then closed her eyes and then soon fell asleep.

"Goodnight..."

As Chitoge mumbled her goodnights, she suddenly thought of Raku, causing her to madly blush...End Of Chapter 5

Ahahaha... Lol the ending was rushed sorreh! Next chapter, will self be the beach okay? Promise!

Review guys please! I somehow get more ideas when u guys give a review ... Ahaha


	6. Summer Doesn't Last Forever

With their last day being at Okinawa, they finally decided to go to the beach. Of course, things between Raku and Chitoge are a little bit awkward ever since Chitoge knew what she did at the... Ahem...! Though they still do argue most of the time so nothing's really changed.

"The beach!" Chitoge exclaimed excitedly as she ran through the cold waters with Onodera trailing behind her. Chitoge wore her her hair into a messy bun with her red ribbon. As for her swimsuit, she was wearing a light blue colored bikini with white flower patterns that revealed her smooth skin, and actually her cleavage even more.

As she splashed the cold the water to Onodera who was wearing a baby pink bikini with white polka dots, other boys, even men around the area were staring at them! And actually, even Ruri was playing with them as well. Her swimsuit? A dark blue colored 1 piece with a ring tube and goggles...

Now for the rest of the girls, Marika was lying on the beach chair under the beach umbrella wearing sunglasses and a hat while drinking some tropical juice.

"My gosh... How do they play out in the sun like this..." She sighed in dismay as she continued to drink. She was wearing a honey colored bikini with white stripes that was more revealing than Chitoge's and Onodera, with her hair tied into a neat bun.

Now for the last... Tsugumi... Was hiding behind a palm tree, her face flushed red, embarrassed over showing her revealing swim suit. Okay so it wasn't THAT revealing like the others, but since she had those jugs, it really made it look revealing xP

While the other girls were doing their own stuffs, the boys were up to none organ their usual hunt.

Okay only Shuu was.

"So many..." Shuu exclaimed, slightly drooling as he continued to look at girls with his binoculars with his perverted face.

As for Raku, he was currently floating on the water, facing up to the sun with thoughts in his mind.

"Ahh..." He let out a sigh. "When can I confess to Onodera...?" He mumbled to himself. Moments of his failure attempts from the past few days appeared in mind, causing him to pout. As weird as it sounds, whenever he tried to confess to her, he would always get interrupted by something or sometimes, even someone!

Back to the girls again...

They were now currently going to play Beach Volleyball. Since there were only 5 of them which was an odd number, Marika was chosen to be the referee since she couldn't really play either that much because of her health.

"Mou...! Just sitting up here is boring!" Marika complained with a pout. "I want to play too!"

"You have poor health remember, Marika-chan." Onodera reminded her with a worried expression which made Marika pout. She couldn't really argue with Onodera since she was a really nice girl and she had a point...

On the other hand, Chitoge just rolled her eyes from Marika's complaint and went to the net with the others.

With Chitoge and Tsugumi literally being powerhouses, it would be unfair if both of them were in the same team so Chitoge was paired up with Onodera while Tsugumi was with Ruri.

Chitoge brightened up her Emile and eagerly exclaimed as she headed to the front. "Don't go easy on us, Tsugumi!"

Tsugumi gave her a small smile before preparing to serve her best. Marika then lazily announced that there'd only be 1 game which meant 3 games.

"Let the game begin!" Marika announced before continuing as she innocently scratched her cheek, "or whatever you're supposed to say...!"

Immediately, Tsugumi threw the ball up and then instantly hit it to the other side mercilessly. The ball then flew over to Onodera's side which almost freaked Onodera out. Instincts kicking in, Chitoge shouted some words in a very fast manner that somehow only Onodera could strangely understand...

"Put yours hands out and then hit it up to me with both hands!"

Fortunately, Onodera succeeded in doing this except...

The ball was traveling in a very slow manner...

Marika gawked from above as she stared at the slow traveling ball which was slowly heading to Chitoge. Everyone, including Chitoge sweat dropped at the slow ball until it finally reached to Chitoge's reach. Once the ball had been just above her, she jumped high above and then hit the ball with a grin. When her hand came in contact with the ball, a loud THWAP, yes 'THWAP' was heard.

The ball headed straight in between Tsugumi and Ruri according to Chitoge's plan which made Tsugumi react. She quickly slides to the sand, ready to hit it up when the ball falls, unfortunately, the ball suddenly changed its direction and flew to the left side where Tsugumi and Ruri were too far from to reach in time.

The ball literally smashed to the sand, still spinning at it laid there.

Marika then used the whistle, eventually ending the first round. Chitoge jumped up and down as she raised her arms out with a bright smile and high fived Onodera. "First round taken! I didn't know what you did, Kosaki-chan, but that was brilliant!"

Marika let out a sigh of dismay as she looked at the ball on the sand that was still spinning. "Uwaa... She really is a gorilla..."

Just as she was about to start the next round, a loud blast of music got her attention, as well as the other girls.

Chitoge looked up to Marika and then asked, "what was that?"

The other girls looked up as well, curious by the sudden sound. The music was really loud, and it seemed like there was also someone singing.

"There's some kind of contest going on..."

Just as Chitoge was about to ask again, she was interrupted by Raku and Shuu.

"We're going to get some drinks," Raku said as he looked at the girls. "Want any?" He asked, pointing to the stalls behind him as Shuu trailed behind with his cat-like smile. The girls then stated what drinks they wanted, Marika shouting from above which surprised both the boys. After they finished, the boys then left to get the drinks.

After the boys left, Chitoge continued with her question, with Marika down at the ground now.

"What about the contest?" Marika asked, innocently smiling as she slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Oh!" Ruri suddenly exclaimed, making the rest of them turn their heads to her.

"Ruri-chan?" Onodera questioned with a puzzled expression.

Ruri then suddenly took out a flyer from no where and showed it to them. "This is what the contest is about." She handed the flyer to Chitoge with a blank expression. Immediately, Chitoge grabbed the flyer and showed a grin, her eyes filled with stars.

"Mosaical Contest ~ Register ends at 27th September at 12 pm"

That was all it took for Chitoge to participate.

"Why don't we all join in together as a group?!" Chitoge's eyes sparkled as she imagined how they'd all look like as rock stars.

"Gomen ne Chitoge-chan. But I'm not really... Good with audiences..."

Onodera responded with a soft laugh, scratching the back of her head.

After that the rest of the girls declined as well. Let me list their reasons for this :

Tsugumi = Too embarrassed to sing in front of an audience

Ruri = Simply didn't want to

Well actually Marika wanted to participate as a soloist but then Honda suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stopped her from doing so. (Randomness lol)

So in the end, they couldn't participate as a group.

"Ah..." Sighed Chitoge with a disappointed look, showing a pout as she looked at the gigantic stage.

\- 15 Minutes Later -

"Man, this really ate my money...!" Raku mumbled as he looked at his wallet and found no money, or even coins inside. He was going back to the girls, carrying half of the drinks the girls wanted with Shuu carrying the other bag when suddenly both of them heard loud music coming from somewhere near. Curious, both of them decided to check it out before continuing to the girls, and also because there were awfully a lot of people too.

As Raku squeezed to the front row of the crowd, the host of the show said, "-and that was Aizawa Kiniro-chan!"

Raku lifted his eye brow in question and then looked at the banner of the stage. "Oh, a singing contest..." He thought with no interest. Just as he was about to leave, a certain familiar voice forced him to look back to the stage again. "Haro!"

He immediately around and looked at the person who was standing on stage while waving her arms with a heartwarming smile.

His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed her features. Smooth blonde hair, a pair of royal blue eyes and that ribbon...

There was no doubt about it.

Shocked, Raku gawked at her sudden appearance. "Chitoge?!"

The music to her song then started playing, with Chitoge dancing to the beat. Did I mention how she looked like? No? Well then, let me do it now :)

She was wearing her golden blonde hair into a messy ponytail that reached her shoulders with her red ribbon and now, she was wearing her bikini inside a white colored jacket that was open.

"My name's Kirisaki Chitoge!" She announced with a smile which made the crowd roar for some reason. She then continued with a wink as the music started playing. "Please sing along if you know the lyrics to the song!" Chitoge gave them a cute smile which made the crowd shout her name repeatedly. "Chitoge!chitoge!chitoge!"

Before she started to sing, she gave them a wink and playfully stick out her tongue which made the crowd even go wilder.

The Beginning's Goodbye ~ Hatsune Miku

[*Crowd singing*][bold italic ~ Chitoge]

'Suki na hito wa dekita?' Nante... Mou banteinai ja nai kyuu ni ki ni natte utta, shitsumonjou wa sono go byou-go ni yabuita memagumshī hibi

Raku stared at Chitoge who was dancing and singing perfectly, in perfect pitch, clearly enjoying the moment. Strangely, well for him at least, he found her... Stunning. "She looks..." His sentence trailed off when he realized what he was thinking. "No! I like Onodera, snap out of it Raku!" He quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. He then looked back at Chitoge as he listened to her.

(Susume) mainchi chotto - senobi o shite

(Tomare) demo chotto

Amaetakute

(Sugu ni) dame na noni ukabu

No wa nan nano?

By that time, there was enough hype and momentum that Chitoge was already able to let the crowd sing with her!

*Kirai!Kirai!Kirai!* wakatteru

*Mirai Mirai* futari sagashiteru

Ienai me tsuyugaru kuse... Kawannai mitai

*(oh, torn!)* merodī ga afureteru, onajī uta

*(Time!)*, onaji toki kazoe sugita ne

Wasureru no wa muzukashī yo

Kimi na oto ga afureta mitai janai...

The song was eventually coming to its end, the music starting to get slower. Raku then noticed that the people started waving their hands to the song, matching the best of the song.

(Kirai kirai Kirai...) betsubetsu no michi o...

(Mirai Mirai futari) susumu kedo...

Itsuka mata geru yo

Zutto Mimi o omotteru

Kirai suki kirai wakatteru

Mirai Mirai futari sugashiteru

Mienai ne nakimushi ni wa kawareta mitai

(Oh torn), merodī ha afureteru onaji uta

(Time), onaji toki kazoe sugita be

Wasureru no muzukashī yo

Kimi no oto ga afureta mitai...

When the song finally came to an end, Chitoge gave them a wink before waving to them as she her thanks which made the crowd literally scream her name.

"Hm..." A small smile appeared on Raku's face as he watched Chitoge blushing over the madness that was going on over her. All of a sudden, he felt a light tap on his right shoulder. He turned around, only to find Onodera looking at him with her gentle smile.

"Onodera?" Raku blurted out as he felt his face reddening. Onodera was now wearing a light pink colored mini skirt and a Patel yellow colored T shirt with the shape heart on it.

Onodera then looked at Chitoge, showing a cute smile. "Didn't Chitoge sound great?" Raku returned his attention to Chitoge who was now suddenly being hugged by some strangers on stage, some asking for pictures as well.

"Ha?" Raku crinkled his nose at the sight and was about to go up stage until Onodera Interrupted his actions. "Ichijo-kun?" She called with a puzzled expression. Raku turned back to Onodera, only realizing what he was about to do after. "Oh erm, yeah! She sounded good." He scratched his cheek, his eyes looking at Chitoge who looked confused as hell.

A thought then popped into his mind.

"Didn't Marika join?"

Just as Onodera was about to reply, the girl herself did it.

"Honda-san told me to rest!" Marika jumped out of nowhere from the crowd and then tackled Raku, hugging him. He wasn't really that surprised at all since he's gotten used to this kinds of surprises from Marika.

Raku lifted up the small bag he was carrying and showed it to the girls. "I got both of your drinks here by the way." He grabbed a can of orange juice and then handed it over to Marika before handing Onodera's strawberry milk. When both of their hands touched, Onodera's face suddenly turned bright red. She then quickly pulled her hand away before taking her drink and facing away which made Raku puzzled.

"Areh...?"

Before the 3 of them could continue their conversation, the host of the contest came out on stage after getting security to get the fans off the stage.

"Now that crazy frenzy has died down..." He jokingly laughed. "The winner is..."

Everyone stared at the host in anticipation for the winner of the contest. All the contestants stood up on stage, Chitoge wearing a proud face as if she was sure that she was the winner...

"- Aizawa Kiniro-chan!"

Upon hearing who won, Chitoge's proud face turned into a shocked one instead. Roars of applause came from the audience as Aizawa Kiniro stepped up front to receive her prize and trophy. "Arigatou, minna!"

"Ah..." Raku thought as a small gentle smile appeared on his face, looking at Chitoge who was wearing a slightly disappointed look as she went in front to receive the 2nd place's prize - ¥50, 000.

Soon after, everyone left since the area since it was over, leaving only a few people behind.

Raku's group of friends then met up with each other and then approached Chitoge who was still sulking while sitting at the edge of the stage.

"Chitoge-chan, that was amazing!" Onodera cheered with a smile, trying to cheer her best friend up. Chitoge looked at her with pitiful eyes before asking for reassurance. "Really...?" Okay now she just looks like a baby...

Onodera sweat-dropped at her best friend's expression and just nodded multiple times with a confident look.

Raku soon came over with Marika beside him. As soon as he looked at Onodera who was trying to cheer Chitoge up, a blush immediately appeared on his face upon seeing her cute expressions. "Ah... Onodera's so cute..." Though it didn't look obvious, he was actually fawning over her.

After some quite of time, Chitoge finally got over by the fact that she did not win the contest. Marika took the chance to belittle her then...

"My,my,my, Kirisaki-san. How sad for you not to win. Though you almost my ears bleed." She sarcastically told Chitoge with a small smile.

"Really? Maybe there's something wrong with your ears cause the last time I checked, everyone loved it!" Chitoge remarked with a proud smirk, heavily emphasizing 'everyone', later laughing at her.

Just as Marika was about to retaliate, she realized that she had nothing to say so she kept quiet and just poured.

Now that the day was almost ending, they were ready to go back to the house. Just as everyone was about to leave, a man in a suit suddenly approached Chitoge. Raku lifted his eye brow in question at the man's sudden approach.

"Kirisaki Chitoge?" The man asked which Chitoge nodded. The man looked at the group and then to Raku before giving his attention back to Chitoge.

Knowing that others were already tired, she told the group with a small smile, "you guys can go ahead. I'll catch up later." The group at first declined the offer, but since Chitoge insisted, they went ahead except Tsugumi and Raku. They kept insisting to stay so they did.

After the group left, the man who was wearing shades took them off, showing his green emerald eyes and then took off his hat, revealing his platinum blonde hair.

"I'm Robin Ford from Mosaic Jams." The man, Robin, introduced himself in English which made Raku confused.

Chitoge tilted her head to the left before responding in English. "Hello, Mr Ford. So..." She trailed off. Mark cleared his trial before continuing. "I'm a Talent Scout from Mosaic, here's my card." He handed a business card over to Chitoge which provided some of his details.

Name: Robin Jagger Ford

Talent Scout and Executive of Mosaic Jams.

Business No: 6148 4471

Raku peered at the card was holding. "Isn't Mosaic the..." He mentally mumbled before looking at Chitoge for her response. "Ojou-sama..." Tsugumi looked at Chitoge with a concerned look which made Raku even more confused.

"I'm sorry, but I don't need this." Chitoge showed a small smile as she handed the card back which made Robin a bit surprised.

"May I ask why?" Mark asked with a calm expression, still not taking the card from her hand. Chitoge replied with a soft laugh as she innocently scratched her cheek. "I'm not really interested in those kinds of stuff..."

Raku, in some ways, could somehow understand what they were saying at a certain extent.

"Not interested? You'll be richer than you ever will be if you succeed in international fame!" Robin reasoned out, unaware of Chitoge's family background. That's when Tsugumi stepped in. "Ojou-sama won't need those things." Tsugumi wore a blank expression as she glared at him. Robin flinched at Tsugumi's glare and then smelly retreated. He looked at Raku who was strangely grinning to himself. "Kimi..." Robin suddenly spoke in Japanese.

Surprisingly, Raku stated out loud, "millions and fame won't ever matter to Chitoge." When he realized what he had just said, he immediately turned away, feeling a blush appearing in his face. Mark gave him a doubtful look before his face brightened up. "I see..." He mumbled quietly with his eyes closed before taking back his business card. Robin showed a small smirk which made Raku raise his eye brow in question. When they were about to leave, Robin suddenly grabbed Chitoge's wrist and stopped her. Chitoge glanced over her shoulder with a slightly irritated look. "What?"

At that point, Raku already felt annoyed at Robin's actions. "Can you stop?" He muttered with a glare to Robin. Unfazed, Robin continued . He took Chitoge's hand and gave his card again to her. "Keep it. Call me when you've changed your mind..." He then glanced over Raku before looking back to Chitoge again. Before anyone of them could say anything else, Robin walked away, until he soon vanished from sight. Chitoge looked at the card for a moment before shoving it to her pocket. She couldn't really care less about it anyways.

Raku looked Chitoge with a worried expression before asking, "what are you gonna do?"

Chitoge pursed her lips together, "of course I'm going to decline the offer. Bean sprout." She heavily emphasized 'beansprout', playfully sticking out her tongue. Raku flinched at her words before retorting back. "Oh shut up you gorilla." And so, they soon left the beach and headed back to the house. Tsugumi let out a sigh of relief as she watched them arguing with one another. She then thought as she looked up to the starry sky,

"if Ojou-sama does accept it..."

\- Time Skip -

After returning back from their beach activities, they all called it a night after dinner and went back to their own rooms, except one...

Raku left his room, not being able to sleep for some reason. After some time of walking, he found himself at the balcony of the living room where he was facing the ocean. He then looked at the starry sky and mumbled, "our Summer's almost over..."

Moments of his time over at Okinawa with the group flashed in his mind which made him smile. So many idiotic moments xD

"I-ichijo-kun?" A voice called from behind. Raku flinched at the voice, knowing that it was Onodera. When he turned around, indeed it was Onodera! His face flushed red as he saw how Onodera looked like. "O-onodera?" He stuttered as he tried to hide his blush from her. "What are you doing out here late in the night?" He asked as he faced the ocean again. Onodera joined him and then stood by his side.

"Erm... Couldn't sleep..." She answered with a blushing face.

Their hearts were beating so quickly that they could probably hear one another's hearts!

Not knowing what to say, things became awkward between the 2 of them. Peaceful night... Quiet... Everyone's asleep. This was the perfect timing.

Raku slowly faced Onodera, and with a blushing face, he called her name.

"Onodera..."

Onodera looked at him, her face red as well.

\- Somewhere else... -

"Ah... I'm hungry..." The blonde girl thought as she felt her tummy growl. She looked at her alarm clock. 12:30 am.

She abruptly got off her bed, put on her jacket and left her room, but without grabbing her torchlight.

Chitoge walked through the halls, looking for the way to go to the kitchen. Even though she had a torchlight, it was still kinda dark so it still freaked her out a bit. "Where is the kitchen..." She complained with a pout as she continued going straight. Suddenly, she heard voices coming from the balcony. She quickly hid behind the wall and peered outside. There, she found 2 familiar figures standing beside one another looking at each other.

"Kosaki-chan?" She mumbled with surprise before looking at the other person. "Raku?!" She gasped before covering her mouth. "What are they doing here?" She thought with a puzzled expression as she continued to watch. She could feel the heavy atmosphere around them...

\- Raku's & Onodera's side -

Raku took a huge breath before looking straight at Onodera's eyes. His eyes then looked at her lips. They looked so kissable... Her eyes were sparkling...

"Onodera..." He trailed as his heart continued to beat faster. He came closer to her and then grabbed her hands. Onodera didn't know what he was going to say. All she knew was that all in her mind was him. It was that quiet that she could hear both of their breaths. Her face was feeling really hot as he continued to come closer to her. She could feel his hands sweating but she didn't mind at all...

"I... Love you..."

\- End of Chapter -

Okay guys sorry I didn't update for so long... Lost my inspiration... I know that the writing seriously sucked TT^TT But I hope that you at least enjoyed some parts of it... Any comments? I might get inspired more... Don't worry, I don't plan to not finish this!


End file.
